


Co z nim, czy on?

by possessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Accidents, Gen, Hurt, Injury
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possessed/pseuds/possessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean miał wypadek samochodowy, jak potoczą się jego losy... Zapraszam do czytania.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam i Dean kończąc sprawę z wampirami w Maryland, nad którą pracowali przez dłuższy czas, byli w drodze na zachód Ameryki. Jechali przez kilkanaście godzin bez przerwy . Obaj mieli już serdecznie dość siedzenia w aucie i zdecydowali zatrzymać się w przydrożnym motelu, w swoim rodzinnym mieście- Lawrence w stanie Kansas.  
Chłopcy po zameldowaniu i znalezieniu pokoju, zadomowili się w nim. Jak za tą cenę to warunki były zadowalające. Ściany pokryte beżową tapetą, mały stolik, 2 krzesła, 2 niezbyt wygodne łóżka i nawet znośna, a nie jak w innych motelach obskurna łazienka.  
Rzuciwszy torby na łóżka usiedli i zjedli kupione wcześniej burgery ciesząc się sposobnością na odpoczynek po wyczerpującej podróży.  
Sammy po posiłku postanowił się wykąpać. Brat natomiast zadecydował uzupełnić zapasy na dalsza część dnia…  
\- Sam, jadę do sklepu, chcesz coś? - Dean zawołał do brata, gdy ten akurat okupywał łazienkę…  
\- Kup piwo, bo ostatnie wyżłopałeś zaraz po przyjeździe.-Zza drzwi odezwał się szorstki głos.  
\- O piwie i cieście nigdy nie zapominam. Chodziło mi o coś poza tym… Dean zaczął ubierać się w swoją brązową, skórzaną kurtkę.  
\- A tak to nic… - odpowiedział Sam wyłączając wodę. Dean obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł delikatnie trzaskając drzwiami.  
15 sekund później pod motelem rozległ się charakterystyczny warkot silnika ukochanej impali Dean’ a.  
Sam słysząc, że barat opuścił już pokój i odjechał wyszedł z łazienki z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół bioder i zaczął się ubierać.  
Chwilę później młody Winchester usiadł już ubrany przed monitorem swojego laptopa, nalał sobie trochę whiskey do szklanki i zaczął szukać nowej sprawy. 

3 godziny później Dean’ a wciąż nie było, a jego telefon nie odpowiadał. Sam zaczął się martwić, w końcu ile mogło zająć kupowanie kilku piw i przekąsek. Miał nadzieję ,że spotkał on kogoś znajomego i się z nim zagadał, albo Impala nie odpaliła, cokolwiek…

Nagle rozległ się dzwonek telefonu. Na wyświetlaczu widniał nieznany numer. Chłopak sięgnął i odebrał nadchodzące połączenie. W słuchawce usłyszał nieznajomy mu, delikatny, kobiecy głos.

\- Witam czy rozmawiam z Sam’ em Winchesterem?- Kobieta zapytała z charakterystycznym dla tej części stanów akcentem. 

\- Tak, a o co chodzi?- Chłopak nie miał pojęcia kim była jego rozmówczyni oraz czego od niego chciała.

\- Nazywam się Julia Brown, dzwonię z Lawrence Memorial Hospital. Z przykrością informuje, że pan Dean Winchester uległ wypadkowi samochodowemu.- Sam opadł przerażony na oparcie fotela- W jego telefonie znaleźliśmy numer do pana. 

Gdy do Sama dotarły słowa pielęgniarki, zaczął panikować i w pośpiechu zakładać kurtkę. 

\- Boże , co z nim żyje?- Sam o mało nie upuścił telefonu przekładając rękę przez rękaw.

\- Tak, ale nie jest z nim dobrze. Odniósł poważne obrażenia. Miał operację, która skończyła się parę minut temu. Czy jest pan w stanie dotrzeć do szpitala?

-Tak ,tak oczywiście, będę najszybciej jak mogę. Chłopak rozłączył się, chwycił klucz od pokoju i wybiegł.

Ponieważ brat zabrał auto , a wspomniany szpital był niedaleko, Sam pobiegł najszybciej jak mógł na wskazane przez Julię miejsce.

 

20 minut później chłopak wbiegł zdyszany i cały czerwony na twarzy przez rozsuwane, szklane drzwi wprost do szpitalnej rejestracji. 

\- Nazywam się Samuel Winchester przywieziono tu mojego brata Dean’ a, gdzie mogę go znaleźć?- Sam krzyczał zdyszany nerwowo poruszając się w miejscu.

Recepcjonistka zaczęła szukać w komputerze miejsca pobytu wspomnianej osoby.

\- Jest na oddziale intensywnej opieki medycznej na chirurgii, ale jego lekarz chce z panem rozmawiać. Nazywa się Rober Smith ,znajdzie go pan w pokoju lekarzy na 3 piętrze, 2 drzwi na prawo.

Sam nie czekając ani chwili dłużej pobiegł w kierunku windy. Nie chcąc na nią czekać i tracić niepotrzebnie czasu ruszył schodami. Po niecałej minucie dotarł on pod pokój lekarzy jeszcze bardziej zdyszany.  
Zapukał nerwowo do drzwi. Zza nich wyłonił się starszy, niski, grubawy mężczyzna z siwym, grubym wąsem. 

\- W czym mogę pomóc ?- Mężczyzna spojrzał w górę na twarz Sammy’ ego.

-Nazywam się Sam Winchester. Szukam doktora Smitha…

\- To ja ,oczekiwałem pana. Mężczyźni wymienili uścisk dłoni. Lekarz skinieniem zaprosił Sam ’a do pokoju. Chłopak wszedł do środka i zajął wskazane mu miejsce przy biurku.  
Straszy mężczyzna usiadł naprzeciwko bruneta i zaczął spokojnym, stonowanym głosem tłumaczyć bratu pacjenta w jakim stanie znajdował się starszy z rodzeństwa.  
-Pański krewny miał wypadek samochodowy. Z tego co mi wiadomo to jeden z kierowców jadąc z niedozwoloną prędkością próbował zdążyć przejechać jeszcze przed zmianą światła na czerwone, ale niestety się nie udało i uderzył w samochód pańskiego brata. Nieszczęśliwy traf chciał ,że akurat w miejsce kierowcy. Dean stracił panowanie nad kierownicą i uderzył w drzewo.- Lekarz westchnął -Uhh, no cóż nie będę pana oszukiwać. Mój pacjent jest w bardzo złym stanie.- Sam nerwowo ściskał ręce czując jak serce wali mu o żebra- Wypadek spowodował rozbicie głowy, co poskutkowało u niego poważnym wstrząśnieniem i obrzękiem mózgu oraz przerwaniem ciągłości skóry na czole. Oprócz tego ma zmiażdżone płuco, 3 złamane żebra z lewej strony i 2 z prawej, złamaną lewą nogę i prawą rękę oraz liczne rany szarpane i siniaki. Najbardziej jednak zaniepokoił mnie fakt ,że pański brat miał krwotok wewnętrzny spowodowany pękniętą ścianą śledziony i jelita. Musieliśmy go zatamować drogą chirurgiczną. Stracił bardzo dużo krwi…- Sam słuchając całej litanii doktora o tym w jak złym stanie znajduje się obecnie Dean poczuł jak gardło mu się zaciska, a łzy napływają do oczu. Lekarz widział ,że Sammy był przerażony i nie umiał odnaleźć się w tej sytuacji, ale postanowił kontynuować by nie przysparzać mu swoim przeciąganiem dodatkowego bólu.- Obecnie by pomóc jego organizmowi się zregenerować utrzymujemy go w śpiączce farmakologicznej. Jego funkcje życiowe są stale monitorowane, aczkolwiek nie oddycha samodzielnie. Byliśmy zmuszeni go zaintubować i podłączyć do respiratora.- Sam powstrzymując łzy, które ledwo pozostawały za powiekami zebrał się na odwagę by wreszcie coś powiedzieć.

-Ale Dean będzie żył, tak?

-Wie pan… Jego stan jest na te chwilę stabilny ,ale to następna doba jest decydująca. Jeśli przeżyje noc to myślę, że będzie z czasem lepiej.

-A co możemy teraz zrobić?- Sam zapytał łamiącym się głosem, wycierając ślad łzy z policzka.

-Jedyne co możemy, to tylko czekać… Lekarz splótł ręce i z troską spojrzał na ledwo powstrzymującego się od płaczu Sammy’ ego.

-A jakie ma szanse na powrót do pełnej sprawności?

-Poznamy jego stan kiedy się wybudzi, ale myślę ,że po kilku tygodniach troskliwej opieki, spokoju ,odpoczynku, być może rehabilitacji, to ma szansę na powrót do pełnej sprawności.

-A czy mógłbym go zobaczyć?

-Tak naturalnie. Leży na OIOM –ie . Zaprowadzę pana.

Lekarz wstał, położył rękę Sammy ‘emu na ramieniu i skierował się w stronę drzwi. Brunet spojrzał mu na rękę, która swoim gestem mówiła ,, wszystko będzie dobrze”, a następnie ruszył za doktorem…

Mężczyźni wyszli z pokoju. Przez dłuższą chwilę szli korytarzem, kiedy podeszli do szklanych drzwi z napisem ,,OIOM”.  
Sala na której leżał Dean była ostatnią po lewej. Doktor podał Sam’ owi fartuch szpitalny. Chłopak założył go. Lekarz podszedł do drzwi i położył rękę na klamce.  
-Widok nie będzie przyjemny. – doktor spojrzał z troską na Sammy’ ego i delikatnie nacisnął klamkę, powoli uchylając drzwi.

* * *

Jeśli ktoś ma ochotę zobaczyć szpital: 

http://www.lawrencebusinessmagazine.com/wp-content/themes/starkers-theme/images/1Q-2014/lawrence_memorial_hospital/LMH.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BARDZO LICZĘ NA KOMENTARZE :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Sam powoli wszedł do sali. To co zobaczył rzeczywiście go zszokowało. Dean leżał na łóżku. Był cały blady i spocony. Miał na sobie szpitalną, zielonkawą koszulę luźno zawieszoną na brzuchu, spod której wyglądał biały opatrunek założony chłopakowi na ranę pooperacyjną. Tuż powyżej na żebrach miał ogromne fioletowo- niebieskie siniaki ,które w wymowny sposób ukazywały ich stan. Lewa noga była od kostki aż po pachwinę w opatrunku gipsowym i wisiała zawieszona na metalowym temblaku. Prawa ręka od łokcia aż po palce również była pokryta śnieżnobiałym gipsem. Sammy nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego brat mógł wyglądać, aż tak koszmarnie. Widywał go już z wieloma obrażeniami po polowaniach, nie raz go zszywał, wyciągał kulę czy coś nastawiał, ale to wszystko to nic w porównaniu z tym co widział teraz.  
Dalej go obserwując zauważał coraz to nowe obrażenia. Dean na czole miał sporych rodzajów plaster zabezpieczający rozbitą głowę. Na całym ciele chłopak miał siniaki, gdzieniegdzie zabezpieczone opatrunkami rany szarpane, otarcia i małe zakrwawione ranki. Do leżącego bezwładnie Deana dochodziło mnóstwo rurek i przewodów podtrzymujących lub monitorujących jego czynności życiowe. Do piersi miał przyklejone elektrody, a w ustach plastikową rurkę doprowadzającą mu tlen do płuc.  
Widok tak poranionego Dean a spowodował, że Sammy nie mógł uwierzyć, że pojechał on tylko do sklepu, a teraz leży tu nie przytomny, ranny, ledwo trzymający się życia.

Sam podszedł ostrożnie bliżej niego i usiadł na małym metalowym stołeczku. Delikatnie objął jego rękę i zaczął wpatrywać się w jego spiętą od bólu twarz.  
Samuel siedział przy szpitalnym łóżku przez kilka godzin i nawet nie spostrzegł się kiedy oddał się w objęcia Morfeusza.  


* * *

Po kilku godzinach pielęgniarka, która weszła do sali by sprawdzić co z pacjentem odkryła, że młodszy Winchester zasnął skulony przy bracie dalej trzymając go za rękę. Siostra podeszła bliżej śpiącego mężczyzny i delikatnie pogładziła go po ramieniu. Sam powoli otworzył oczy i wypuścił powietrze skumulowane w płucach. Podniósł się z łóżka gdzie spał z głowa opartą na skrzyżowanych ramionach.

\- Dzień dobry- powiedziała siostra z uśmiechem na twarzy wpatrując się rozmówcy w oczy.

-Dzień dobry- odpowiedział Sam zaspanym głosem.

\- Nie wygodnie jest panu tak tutaj spać, jest pan zmęczony. Niech pan pójdzie do domu. Prześpi się, wykąpie, zje coś. My się zajmiemy pańskim bratem. 

\- Nie, zostanę przy nim… A która jest godzina?- Siostra popatrzyła na srebrny zegarek na lewym nadgarstku …

-3 w nocy, proszę pana. 

-Rozumiem… Zostanę przy nim jeszcze z 5 godzin, żebym miał pewność, że przetrwa noc. Sam spojrzał swoim szczenięcym wzrokiem na brata i zaraz po tym na siostrę.

-To zrozumiałe. Może przynieść panu kawy? Albo coś do jedzenia?

\- Byłbym bardzo wdzięczny za kawę…

-Oczywiście zaraz przyniosę.- pielęgniarka uśmiechnęła się i po cichu wyszła z sali.  
Sammy przetarł oczy i przygładził sobie włosy.  
Dean dalej leżał nieprzytomny. Sam spojrzał na brata i delikatnie odsunął mu pasmo włosów, które spadło mu na twarz.

Pielęgniarka wróciła po chwili z plastikowym kubkiem z kawą w dłoni. Sam odebrał naczynie od kobiety.

-Pozwoli pan, że sprawdzę co z bratem. Sam przytaknął, upił trochę parującego płynu i odstawił kubek na szafeczkę. 

Pielęgniarka w tym czasie podeszła do Dean’ a i chwyciła go za rękę by sprawdzić wenflon. Sam obserwował każdy jej ruch i każde posunięcie bardzo uważnie.  
Kobieta następnie zdjęła plaster z jego czoła. Pod spodem było spore rozcięcie przybrudzone lekko krwią. Siostra przemyła wodą utlenioną rozcięcie po czym zakleiła je ponownie plastrem. To samo zrobiła z brzuchem lecz tam rana wyglądała o wiele gorzej. Rozcięcie ciągnęło się spod mostka aż do pępka i była cała pokryta szwami.  
Sam na widok obrażeń, których wcześniej nie widział uświadomił sobie jak źle jest z Dean’ em nie tylko na zewnątrz, ale i w środku.  
Kobieta po sprawdzeniu co z mężczyzną delikatnie nakryła go kołdrą aż do żebra, po czym wyszła uśmiechając się do brata pacjenta.

Sam po wyjściu pielęgniarki posiedział jeszcze przy bracie pijąc kawę. Po kilku minutach wstał by rozprostować nogi. Podszedł do okna z kubkiem kawy i zaczął opierać się o parapet i wyglądać na mieszczący się nieopodal szpitala park . Zaraz potem rozległ się głośny alarm dochodzący z aparatury. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno, Dean umierał…

-Pomocy, pomocy!!!- Sam zaczął panicznie krzyczeć. Lekarze zbiegli się w przeciągu kilku sekund. Pielęgniarka, która jeszcze przed chwilą była tu w sali i sprawdzała rany Dean’ a teraz była zmuszona chwycić mocno Sama za barki i wyprowadzić go za drzwi. Ledwo dała radę to zrobić. Sam bardzo opierał się temu. Z krzykiem walczył by zostać przy bracie. Pozwolił się wyprowadzić dopiero gdy siostra uświadomiła mu , że nie może tam być i powinien zaczekać za drzwiami. Ostatnie co widział to jak siostry szykują defibrylator, a lekarz ustawia łóżko do pozycji płaskiej i odsłania klatkę żegnającego się z życiem Dean’ a.  
Sammy usiadł na ławce , która była ustawiona nieopodal i dał upust swoim skumulowanym emocjom- rozpłakał się. Oparł głowę o ręce cicho szlochając . Pielęgniarka zaczęła czule gładzic mężczyznę po jego długich brązowych włosach , działając na niego kojąco i uspokajająco. Sam był przerażony. Był pewien, że jego brat właśnie odchodził w bólach z tego świata. Przez jego głowę przebiegały setki myśli: Co z Dean’ em? Czy to już koniec? Gdzie trafi jeśli umrze? Co jeszcze można zrobić?  
W tym samym czasie gdy Sammy zadręczał się czarnymi myślami, w pokoju obok toczyła się walka o życie starszego Winchestera. Lekarz podawał mu coraz to więcej adrenaliny, a masaż serca przerywał tylko by defibrylować pacjenta. Każdy strzał prądem powodował , że klatka chłopaka znacznie się unosiła i równie szybko opadała, ale serce nie podejmowało pracy.

* * *

Reanimacja, trwała już dziesięć minut i nie przynosiła rezultatów. Sammy czekał zrozpaczony wpatrując się ślepo w podłogę . Oczy miał czerwone od płaczu, a ręce trzęsły mu się jak liście na wietrze.  
Upłynęło kolejne 10 minut. Sam' owi każda sekunda dłużyła się jak godzina, lecz nagle nastąpił przełom. Drzwi otworzyły się a zza nich wyszedł zmęczony doktor. Sam podniósł spuchnięte, zaczerwienione oczy na lekarza i energicznym ruchem wstał z ławki.

\- Co z nim, czy on?- Sam zaczął dopytywać zapłakanym głosem.

-Pana brat żyje, ledwo go odratowaliśmy . Jego organizm jest wyniszczony, więc serce zaczęło się poddawać. Byliśmy zmuszeni go reanimować, ale udało nam się ustabilizować jego stan, podaliśmy odpowiednie leki, a teraz czekamy na reakcję organizmu -podenerwowany lekarz wykrztusił z siebie wszystko jednym tchem.

-A czy coś mu w tej chwili grozi? 

-Pomagamy mu przetrwać najgorsze, lecz sądzę ,że zatrzymanie akcji serca było jednorazowe. Musimy po prostu dać mu czas… Lekarz położył rękę Sam’ owi na ramieniu.

-Rozumiem- Sam uspokoił się już trochę, złapał oddech i otarł lecące mu sporadycznie łzy- a czy mógłbym go zobaczyć?

-Tak może pan przy nim posiedzieć. Gdy coś się działo, coś by pana niepokoiło, albo potrzebował by pan pomocy proszę śmiało mówić…

\- Dziękuję…- Sam powoli podszedł do drzwi uchylając je nieznacznie. Już przekraczając progi pokoju słyszał symetryczne piski maszyny zsynchronizowane z tętnem Dean’ a.  
Serce biło powoli. Dean wyglądał jeszcze gorzej niż przed tym incydentem. Był jeszcze bledszy, spocony, a na piersi miał dwa czerwone oparzenia po defibrylacji.  
Samuel powoli podszedł do brata. Siadając na stołku przysunął się bliżej łóżka.

\- Podobno ludzie w śpiączce słyszą co się wokół nich dzieje- Sam delikatnie chwycił brata za rękę . - więc jeśli mnie słyszysz to… Wiedz, że martwię się o Ciebie i brakuje mi Cię - Sam uśmiechnął się jednocześnie się pesząc. - Gdybyś mógł teraz coś powiedzieć to na pewno walnął byś coś o gejach albo naśmiewałbyś się z moich słów, ale chcę żebyś wiedział … Masz zakaz wykręcenia mi więcej takich numerów Ty sukinsynu- Sam uśmiechnął się mówiąc to i pogładził kciukiem brata po dłoni.  
***  
Sam siedział już przy szpitalnym łóżku dobrych kilka godzin wpatrując się w pokiereszowanego blondyna, co jakiś czas zerkając na monitor. Nie zamierzał odchodzić od brata ani na krok by w razie czego być na miejscu by pomóc. Jednak na zmianę sytuacji się nie zanosiło. Sam jednego mógł być pewien, najbliższy czas nie tylko dla Deana będzie ciężki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LICZĘ NA KOMENTARZE :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Tak mijały dni, każdy wydawał się podobny do poprzedniego. Sam przesiadywał całymi dniami u brata: mówił do niego, pilnował go, po prostu opiekował się nim…  
Co jakiś czas do pokoju wchodził to lekarz to pielęgniarka, zawsze po to samo, by sprawdzić co z Deanem i zapytać czy Sam’ owi czegoś nie potrzeba. Ludzie w szpitalu byli bardzo mili i Sammy zawsze mógł liczyć na ich pomoc, co bardzo podtrzymywało go na duchu… 

Sam miał nadzieję, że z każdym dniem będzie lepiej. Istotnie lekarz odnotowywał lekkie poprawy stanu zdrowia Deana, ale dalej nie dość duże by ten mógł odzyskać przytomność.  
Sam każdego dnia obserwował te zmiany, rany goiły się dobrze, a obrzęk mózgu zmniejszał się. Sam wyraźnie się z tego cieszył. Oprócz tego typu zmian na twarzy starszego Winchestera zaczął pojawiać się zarost. Sammy rzadko widywał brata nieogolonego ,a praktycznie nawet się to nie zdarzało… Pomału Sam nie rozpoznawał w twarzy pacjenta, twarzy swojego brata.

Po 5 dniach od zatrzymania serca , Dean ewidentnie był w lepszym stanie. Odzyskał swój naturalny, prawidłowy rytm serca, a jego rany zaczęły się zabliźniać. Wszystko zmierzało ku dobremu. 

Sam następnego dnia przyszedł do szpitala około 7 rano, pomimo ,że wyszedł od brata grubo po północy. Przysiadł się jak zwykle koło łóżka, na stołeczku i zaczął poprawiać mu poduszkę. Kiedy skończył chwycił brata z rękę. Dłoń Dean’ a była ciepła i szorstka. Pod skórą czuć było niemalże wszystkie kości i ścięgna. Sam trzymał ją mocno jakby przeczuwał, że coś się stanie i faktycznie… Sam’ owi przez chwilę wydawało się ,że Dean ścisnął jego rękę, ale brunet od razu zaczął wmawiać sobie, że to tylko wytwór jego wyobraźni. Dean’ owi zadrżały powieki. Teraz był pewien, że coś się dzieje. Był gotów na wszystko, kiedy Dean otworzył oczy ukazując piękną zieleń tęczówek , które w tym świetle wyglądały na jeszcze bardziej zielone. Sammy niesamowicie cieszył się z jego przebudzenia , gdyby nie to, że mężczyzna zaczął dławic się rurka, która tkwiła mu w tchawicy, uściskał by go.

-Pomocy!- Sam zaczął wykrzykiwać możliwie jak najgłośniej, piskliwym głosem – Dean! Dean! – Samuel patrząc jak brat szamocze się i dusi położył mu jedna rękę na czole trzymać jego głowę by ten nie uszkodził sobie przełyku, a drugą na klatce piersiowej by zapobiec zerwaniu szwów. Lekarz po chwili przybiegł w towarzystwie pielęgniarki. Sam został wyproszony z sali. Był pełen obaw, ale także i bardzo podekscytowany i pełny nadziei. Bał się tego jak jego brat będzie się czuł , jak wszystko się potoczy… Zaczął nerwowo krążyć od ściany do ściany nasłuchując co dzieje się za ścianą. Tam zaś doktor ostrożnie usuwał rurkę z płuc chłopaka. Dean kaszlał i krztusił się. Lekarz próbował go uspokoić, a ssakiem usunąć mu z ust nadmiar śliny, która pozostała po usunięciu plastikowej rurki. Po tej czynności chłopak odzyskał normalny oddech. Dean był zmęczony i osłabiony, bolało go całe ciało, szwy ciągnęły, głowa pulsowała, a gardło uciążliwie drapało. Lekarz widząc jego cierpienie podał mu morfinę, po której chłopak niemal od razu zasnął. Smith jeszcze raz upewnił się czy z Deanem wszystko w porządku i skierował się do drzwi.  
Sam słysząc uchylające się drzwi nerwowo podszedł do wychodzącej z sali postaci. 

\- Co z nim?- Sam niespokojnie gniótł róg koszulki.

-Pański brat się wybudził , jest wycieńczony , ale jego stan określiłbym jako dobry… Oddycha samodzielnie, jego serce bije miarowo... -lekarz mówił wszystko powoli, głośno oddychając- Odczuwa on oczywiście skutki wypadku więc podałem mu leki przeciwbólowe. Teraz śpi, może pan do niego zajrzeć, ale proszę go przypadkiem nie obudzić . Możliwe, że nie obudzi się jeszcze przez dobrych kilka godzin. Jeśli jednak coś w jego zachowaniu pana zaniepokoi proszę po mnie posłać… 

\- Dziękuję… -Sam skierował się w stronę drzwi.

-Możliwe, że po przebudzeniu Dean będzie oszołomiony, może nie pamiętać wypadku, tego co się działo. Proszę by był pan względem niego delikatny i cierpliwy. Pańska łagodność i troska z pewnością mu pomogą. 

-Oczywiście- Sam uśmiechnął się do starszego mężczyzny po czym wszedł do sali.

Dean, wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż przedtem. Leżał lekko zsunięty na prawy bok nie  
przejmując się swoja złamaną nogą czy ręką, szwami na brzuchu czy czymkolwiek innym.  
Wyglądał spokojniej. Słońce padało mu na spowitą ściągniętymi od bólu mięśniami twarz. Gdy było się blisko niego można było usłyszeć delikatne pochrapywanie. Sam usiadł trochę dalej od brata by go swoimi ruchami nie obudzić. Delikatnie naciągnął mu kołdrę na nogi z pod której wystawały i spokojnym ruchem pogładził go po piszczelu.  


* * *

Dean spał spokojnie jeszcze przez 4 godziny. Sam czuwał przy nim cały ten czas wyczekując chwili gdy ten się obudzi i wreszcie usłyszy jego głos.  
Dean pokrótce otwarł oczy. Sam podniósł się i przysunął bliżej.

-Jak się czujesz?- Dean skierował zamglony wzrok na brata.

-Ja…- Dean próbował odpowiedzieć, ale z jego ust wydobył się tylko suchy kaszel. Sam wstał po butelkę wody stojącą na szafce i delikatnie podsunął ją Deanowi do ust jednocześnie podnosząc mu głowę. Dean przełknął trochę wody i znów zaczął kaszleć. Sam odsunął się nieznacznie.- Nieźle… - Dean spokojnym, ochrypłym głosem ,który był jedynie cieniem jego naturalnego, niskiego, męskiego głosu odpowiedział jednocześnie usiłując się podnieść. Sammy widząc co brat chce zrobić chwycił go pod pachy i próbował pomóc. Starszemu bratu od zmiany pozycji ewidentnie zakręciło się w głowie, bo od razu opadł na łóżko z zamkniętymi oczami. 

-W porządku?- Dean przytaknął.- Jesteś w szpitalu, miałeś wypadek, pamiętasz?- Dean syknął z powodu bólu żeber. 

-Nie za bardzo, ostatnie co pamiętam to jak rozmawialiśmy w hotelu, potem pustka. A co się ze mną działo? -Dean spytał jakby nie do końca docierała do niego sytuacja w jakiej się znajdował.

\- Wjechał w ciebie jakiś facet- Sam chrząknął zbierając się na odwagę- Straciłeś panowanie nad autem, uderzyłeś w drzewo. Straciłeś przytomność. Przywieźli cię do szpitala. Lekarz po zbadaniu cię stwierdził, że masz złamaną nogę, rękę i kilka żeber, ale to nie było jeszcze najgorsze… Miałeś także wstrząs mózgu oraz krwotok wewnętrzny. Operowano Cię. Miałeś zmiażdżone płuco, pęknięte jelito i śledzionę.- Dean był zaskoczony tym, że jest z nim tak źle, morfina bowiem sprawiała, że prawie nie czuł bólu.

-Lekarze- Sam ciągnął dalej swoją opowieść- utrzymywali Cię przez 6 dni w śpiączce farmakologicznej. Pierwszej nocy stanęło ci serce. Byłem przekonany, że już po tobie , ale cudem cię odratowali.-Sam rzucił mu jeden z ze swoich wymuszonych, pełnych troski uśmiechów.

-Chwila…- Dean wtrącił się bratu w opowieść , który z trudem próbował ukryć swoje roztrzęsienie - czyli ja byłem nieprzytomny przez kilka dni i mogłem umrzeć?!

-Tak… Reanimowali cię przez 15 minut.-Sam poczuł jak do oczu napływają mu łzy, lecz nie chcąc okazać słabości mruganiem odgonił je.- Miałeś problemy z oddychaniem więc Cię zaintubowali.

-A co z moją dziecinką!?- Dean nagle przypomniał sobie o ukochanym aucie i podniósł się gwałtownie łapiąc się za brzuch. 

-Uważaj!- Sam rzucił się do brata i zmusił go by ten ponownie się położył - Połóż się, połóż... -Powoli opuszczał go na materac- Chcesz zerwać szwy?!

\- Nie, ale co z nią? – Samuel nie był zaskoczony gwałtowną reakcja brata więc wiedząc, że ten nie odpuści postanowił odpowiedzieć.

-Oddałem ją do warsztatu, naprawią ją do takiego stanu jak sprzed wypadku.

-To dobrze… A ty jak się trzymasz? Wyglądasz niewiele lepiej od mnie.

Sam rzeczywiście wyglądał kiepsko. Był zmęczony i blady, miał podkrążone oczy i rozczochrane włosy.

\- O mnie się nie martw, od tygodnia mało sypiam, bo ciągle siedziałem u ciebie. Jestem po prostu zmęczony.

-Dzięki, że o mnie dbałeś- Dean poklepał brata po ramieniu.

-Nie ma sprawy, dla rodziny wszystko…

 

Nagle rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi.

-Proszę- Sam odpowiedział , po czym do sali wszedł lekarz.

\- O widzę, że się pan obudził. Jak samopoczucie?

-Dobrze, głowa i brzuch mnie trochę bolą, ale nie jest źle…

\- Możemy panu zwiększyć dawkę morfiny jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

\- Znosiłem już gorszy ból- Dean uśmiechnął się ironicznie- jeśli będzie gorzej to wtedy…

\- Niech tak będzie, a czy mógłbym zobaczyć jak goją się rany?

Dean odsunął trochę szpitalna koszule z brzucha. Doktor powoli odkleił opatrunek i zaczął przyglądać się ranie.

-Pozwoli pan , że sprawdzę stan szwów?

Dean potaknął. Lekarz założył gumowe rękawiczki i spokojnym ruchem zaczął dotykać rany. W pewnych momentach Winchester syczał z bólu, albo lekko drgnął odwracając głowę patrząc pusto przed siebie.

\- Z raną jest wszystko w porządku, goi się prawidłowo- Lekarz złapał z buteleczkę z wodą utlenioną i nalał trochę na wacik po czym przejechał nim po ranie. Po plecach Deana przebiegł dreszcz. Doktor zakleił ranę dużym plastrem i zasłonił koszulą.

\- Mógłbym zobaczyć jeszcze czoło? Lekarz zbliżył się od głowy chłopaka i powtórzył wszystkie czynności. Tamta rana także była w dobrym stanie, jeszcze trochę sączyła się z niej krew, ale była to bardzo nieznaczna ilość.

-A jak noga i ręka, gips pewnie dokucza?

Dean lekko przytaknął uśmiechając się przy tym. 

\- W sumie to mogę zdjąć panu nogę z temblaka, będzie panu wygodniej.

\- Chętnie… 

Lekarz podszedł do szyny.  
-Mógłbym prosić panie Samuelu o pomoc.?- Sam wstał...

-Co mam zrobić? – Lekarz chwycił jedna ręką za kostkę Deana , a drugą za udo.- proszę aby pan wyciągnął ten uchwyt , podczas gdy ja będę stabilizować kończynę. Sam chwycił za kawałek metalu i powoli wyciągnął ją z zapadki. Hak odpiął się, a noga spoczęła na rękach doktora. Smith powolnym ruchem położył ją na łóżku. Dean cicho jęknął z bólu, ale poczuł ogromną ulgę.

\- W porządku?- Lekarz przykrył go kołdrą. 

-Tak od razu lepiej…

\- To się cieszę… oh, a jak żebra?- Dean delikatnie się po nich pogładził.- Jak mniemam bolą pana...

\- Najgorzej jest przy oddychaniu- Dean nie widział sensu ukrywania bólu i udawania twardziela, kiedy i tak lekarz i brat wszytko wiedzieli.

\- Rozumiem, cóż... - lekarz położył sobie dłoń na karku- Na uśmierzenie bólu jedyne co mogę zaproponować to okład z lodu, powinien trochę go zmniejszyć, a jeśli będzie się panu gorzej oddychało to tutaj ma pan maseczkę, w razie potrzeby proszę ją sobie założyć. 

-To chyba dobry pomysł -powiedział spokojnie Sam. 

-To w takim razie idę po te kompresy, proszę sobie leżeć i odpoczywać. Oczywiście pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno panu wstawać.

-Ja go przypilnuje- powiedział z uśmiechem Sam.

Dean spojrzał z rozbawieniem na bruneta i zaczął się drapać po  
bandażach trzymających dren*.  
-Zostaw, bo sobie to zaraz wyrwiesz- długowłosy mężczyzna spojrzał z  
rozdrażnieniem w oczach. Chłopak uspokoił się i odłożył rękę.  
-Denerwuje mnie to...- Sam zignorował lekko dziecinne zachowanie brata

* * *

Lekarz wrócił po kilku minutach . Wręczył Sammy' emu dwa okłady i szybko wyszedł gdyż miał problem z innym pacjentem. Sam podszedł do brata i delikatnie położył mu okład po lewej stronie torsu odsuwając przy tym trochę koszuli i rękę brata, która była kurczowo zaciśnięta na tym kawałku ciała. Dean wypuścił głośno wstrzymywane powietrze. Sam położył drugi z okładów tym razem po prawej stronie. Dean zareagował podobnie.

-I jak trochę lepiej? -spytał z troska w głosie Sam.

-Lepiej... ale dalej boli...- Dean skrzywił się lekko zsuwając się trochę na  
prawy bok. Sam patrzył opiekuńczym wzrokiem na brata jak ten ciężko oddycha  
zaciskając ramie na okładach.

-Co?- Spytał Dean widząc jak ten mu się litościwie przygląda.

\- Źle ci się oddycha co?

-Nie, jest ok. -Dean starał się zachować pozory i wmówić bratu, że wszystko z nim w porządku, ale Sam znał go zbyt dobrze. Sam wiedział kiedy go boli i kiedy kłamie.

-Ta jasne, mnie nie oszukasz... - Sam chwycił maskę tlenowa i przysunął mu ją  
do twarzy.

-Sam! -Dean krzyknął jednocześnie odsuwając rękę brata. Przez gwałtowny ruch oddychanie było jeszcze cięższe wiec chłopak zaczął łapczywie chwytać oddech -Nie potrzebuje tego...

-Nie zgrywaj twardziela, daj sobie pomoc- Sam wiedział, że w Deanie odzywa się jego natura. Był pewny, że potulność i pozwalanie na pomaganie mu nie potrwa długo. Mimo to spróbował jeszcze raz założyć maskę. Tym razem pacjent nie miął już siły by się kłócić. Samuel delikatnym ruchem nasunął mu ja na nos i usta jednocześnie przekładając mu za głowę tasiemkę trzymająca maskę. Od razu po jej założeniu w środku pojawiła się para, a Dean' owi łatwiej się oddychało.

-I co lepiej? -Sam usiadł na stołku z zadowolona miną. Dean posłał mu jedno ze swoich złowieszczych spojrzeń. -Teraz przez jakiś czas będziesz skazany na mnie i moja pomoc. Sam nie dasz sobie rady wiec nie bocz się i odpuść sobie trochę. Pozwól mi się Tobą zaopiekować. Przez tyle lat mną się zajmowałeś teraz pora na rewanż. -Sam poprawił poduszkę bratu i nakrył go szczelniej kołdrą.

-Prześpij się trochę, bo oczy Ci się same zamykają.

Dean faktycznie był zmęczony i wyczerpany. Po dłuższym namyśle zamknął oczy i pozwolił sobie zasnąć.

Sam posiedział jeszcze kilka minut i korzystając z tego ze brat śpi wymknął się po cichu z sali. Na korytarzu spotkał lekarza.

\- Pan Winchester , jak się miewa brat? Właśnie tam do was szedłem.

\- Dobrze, lód trochę mu ulżył, na nogę jako tako też nie narzeka, jedynie co to kiepsko oddycha. Nałożyłem mu maskę i wydaje mi się, że pomogło.

\- Spodziewałem się tego typu problemu, w końcu zranione płuco robi swoje.

-A… Chciałem jeszcze spytać. Czy on może coś jeść?

-Tak, ale tylko rzeczy lekko strawne i niech się nie objada.- Lekarz uśmiechnął się.

Dobrze, a jak pan myśli za ile Dean będzie mógł wyjść?

\- Jak uznam jego stan na tyle dobry by to zrobić, potrzymam go na pewno ze dwa tygodnie może trzy.  
\- Niech pan go trzyma ile pan uważa za stosowne, mój brat jest z tych co nie uznają troski i pomocy od innych, więc gdy tylko wyjdzie to na pewno nie będzie chciał leżeć i odpoczywać. Nawet teraz już kombinuje ...

-Trzeba go będzie pilnować i pomagać na ile to będzie możliwe - Lekarz uśmiechnął się i poklepał Sam' a po ramieniu. Brunet odwzajemnił się uśmiechem.

Doktor ruszył przed siebie podczas gdy Sammy poszedł w kierunku klatki schodowej prowadzącej do bufetu.  


* * *

Godzinę później Samuel wrócił do sali gdzie leżał jego brat z kubkiem kawy , sokiem i kilkoma kanapkami. Podchodząc do drzwi usłyszał dochodzące zza nich szmery i trzaski. Przestraszony wszedł do środka.

 

\- Dean!- Sam zastał brata wstającego, a raczej usiłującego wstać z łóżka - Co ty wyprawiasz?! -Dean prawie siedział na podłodze przy łóżku, opierając się z całych sił na lewym łokciu, nie mogąc się podnieść. - Zgłupiałeś do reszty? - Sammy podbiegł do brata i odstawiwszy tacę z jedzeniem złapał go pod ręce i wciągnął z powrotem na posłanie.- Zaczyna się! Dean mogłeś upaść, złamać sobie coś , wyrwać szwy , czy dren, chciałbyś mieć kolejną operacje? Nie sadzę!

Dean lekko zmieszany wściekłością brata położył się. Starszy Winchester bardzo cierpiał z powodu naruszenia wszystkich bolących go miejsc. Leżąc na łóżku bardzo ciężko oddychał, a z jednego z jego zielonych oczu wypłynęła łza. Sam uspokoił się już trochę i pomógł bratu nakładając mu maskę. W postawie Dean a nie było choćby ziarna sprzeciwu. Łza płynąca po policzku był dla Sam a znakiem tego jak brat cierpiał. Brunet położył mu rękę na ramieniu obserwując szybko unoszącą się i opadającą klatkę.

\- Dean, oddychaj głęboko... - Dean pomimo zaskoczenia wywołanego gestem brata po chwili uspokoił się i oddychał już normalnie. Sam widząc poprawę usiadł przy łóżku wpatrując się w blondyna. Chłopak po chwili ściągnął maseczkę.

\- W porządku już?- Sam odebrał ją od Dean a i położył nad jego głową.

-Taa...- Dean kiwnął głową i przetarł oczy.

-Po co wstawałeś?

\- Chciałem iść do łazienki.

-To trzeba było ... Nie wiem... Zawołać pielęgniarkę , albo jak sie wstydzisz zadzwonić do mnie, ale nie , ty wolisz wstać pomimo wyraźnego zakazu. Nie rozumiesz, że mogłeś sobie zrobić krzywdę...?

-Bez przesady, to już samemu do toalety nie można iść?

\- Do Ciebie naprawdę nie dociera? A po za tym... Iść? Żartujesz? Musiałem cię zbierać z podłogi...- Sam uśmiechnął sie do brata.

-Myślałem, że dam radę sam.

-Właśnie widziałem to twoje "sam".

Dean lekko się zmieszał. Sam chcąc okazać bratu wsparcie i to, że się nie gniewa na jego nieodpowiedzialność uśmiechał się do niego i poklepał go delikatnie po ramieniu.

-Dobra to ja idę po pielęgniarkę. -Sam wstał i wyszedł zanim ten zdołał zaprotestować.

Młodszy Winchester wrócił w towarzystwie pielęgniarki.

-Słyszałam ,że wybierał się pan na spacerek- siostra spytała uśmiechnięta. Dean również odwzajemnił się uśmiechem, ale o wiele delikatniejszym- Miał pan nie wstawać... Ale nie ważne. Czy mogłabym pana prosić- pielęgniarka zwróciła się do Sama - żeby pan wyszedł.

Sam kiwnął głową i opuścił pokój  
Pielęgniarka widząc skrępowanego Dean uśmiechnęła chcąc rozładować napięcie. Schyliła się podnosząc małej półeczki plastikową kaczkę.

-To może ja ją panu dam i wyjdę, a gdy pan skończy to mnie zawoła... Hmm?

Dean po tych słowach choć trochę przestał czuć się nieswojo.

Kobieta wyszła z pokoju lecz zawołana po chwili wróciła by następnie znów wyjść. Podeszła do Sama siedzącego nieopodal sali.

\- Niech pan do niego wejdzie.- Sam potaknął i wszedł do pokoju. Dean leżał czekając na brata. Sam stanął w nogach łóżka opierając sie o jego ramę. Dean uśmiechnął się i skinął by brat usiadł. Sam wykonał polecony mu ruch.

-Przyniosłem ci coś do jedzenia- Chłopak odwrócił się nie wstając z krzesła, chwycił tace i położył ją delikatnie na jego udach- Smacznego. -Dean zbliżył rękę do kubka z kawą, ale Sam chwycił ja pierwszy- Dla ciebie jest soczek, kofeiny ci nie trzeba...

Chłopak z satysfakcja i uśmiechem na twarzy opadł na opieranie upijając trochę kawy. Dean lekko zmieszany lecz z uśmiechem chwycił sok...

 

Chłopaki przez dobrą chwilę jedli i cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem rozmawiając...  
Na podobnym schemacie opierały się kolejne dni. Dean przesypiał większość dnia. Sammy przesiadywał u niego cały czas. Dean nie potrzebował całodobowej opieki Sammy ego lecz ten z obawy o niego nie odstępował go na krok. Z czasem jednak kiedy Sam zaczął wyglądać gorzej od pacjenta, padając ze zmęczenia blondyn wyganiał brata do hotelu by ten choć trochę się przespał. 

* * *

*( drenarz ssący- plastikowa rurka odprowadzająca krew z uszkodzonych narządów)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROSZĘ O KOMENTARZE :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Stan Deana z każdym dniem się poprawiał, chłopak odzyskiwał siły i czuł się coraz lepiej. Nadal miewał bóle co po niektórych części ciała, które ucierpiały w wypadku i cały czas miał przez to problemy. Nawet przekręcanie się z boku na bok na łóżku bywało kłopotliwe i bolesne. Pomimo to lekarz pomału go pionizował, prosił Sama aby pomagał mu ustać choć przez chwilę. 

Sam zsunął bratu nogi za krawędź łóżka tym samym go sadzając. Złapał go pod ręce i pomału podnosił. Dean dyszał z wysiłku i bólu. Nie dawał rady ustać na własnych nogach i gdyby nie był podtrzymywany przez Sama, upadł by. 

-Pomału Dean, nie nadwyrężaj się-Dean usilnie próbował samemu stanąć, ale jego nogi nie dawały rady- Jak nie czujesz się na siłach to możemy przerwać i spróbować później.

-Nie, nie, dam radę- Dean ledwo dał radę się odezwać.

Sam patrzył jak brat słabnie i nie pozwolił by ten dalej torturował się w ten sposób. Już miał mu powiedzieć, że koniec gdy Dean odezwał się pierwszy.

-Nie dam rady-Dean usiadł z impetem na łóżku. Sam zdziwił się, że Dean się poddał. Po nim by się tego nie spodziewał więc od razu zaczął sprawdzać, czy tylko zaniemógł, czy jest gorzej.

\- W porządku?- Dean popatrzył się na brata błagalnym wzrokiem- To nic, że nie dałeś rady, po tak ciężkim wypadku musisz wrócić do siebie.

Dean przytaknął niechętnie, jakby nie wierzył w słowa brata.

-Odpocznij sobie, jutro poćwiczymy i na pewno będzie lepiej, zobaczysz…- Sam pomógł położyć się zrezygnowanemu bratu. Smutek i złość aż emanowały od Deana, więc ten starał się już bardziej go nie drażnić. – Chcesz się przespać?

Dean w miarę swoich możliwości sprawnie obrócił się plecami do brata i udawał, że zasypia. Sam nakrył go jeszcze kołdrą i wyszedł.

Na korytarzu w drodze do szpitalnej kawiarni spotkał lekarza prowadzącego Dean a.

\- Witam Panie Samuelu, jak brat, miałem tam do was zajrzeć i zobaczyć jak sobie radzicie.

-No właśnie nie za bardzo. Dean nie może sam ustać choćby chwili, strasznie go to dołuje. Teraz poszedł spać, bo się zmęczył, ale … Naprawdę nie wiem jak go pocieszyć, on zawsze był sprawny, silny, a teraz gdy nie może nawet sam stać…- Sam westchnął. -Do tego jeszcze dzisiaj rano gdy tu przyszedłem, a on spał to chyba śnił mu się koszmar bo się trząsł i postękiwał przez sen. Zmartwiłem się, już miałem go obudzić, ale sam to zrobił. Jak go o to pytałem to oczywiście wszystkiego się wyparł, ale znam go zbyt dobrze wiem, że coś ukrywa. 

-Wie pan co? To normalne, że przy tak zanikłych mięśniach nie może tego zrobić, potrzeba mu czasu i troski. Poznałem już trochę pana brata i widzę, że jest ciężkim człowiekiem jeśli chodzi o zainteresowanie się ludzi jego osobą i okazywanie uczuć, ale trzeba go do tego przemóc.- Lekarz się uśmiechnął.- Może warto wezwać do niego na rozmowę psychologa, żeby z nim porozmawiał i podbudował moralnie.

-Z całym szacunkiem, ale to nie najlepszy pomysł, zaraz zacznie na mnie krzyczeć, że robię z niego wariata, że nie będzie z nim rozmawiał i że sam sobie ze wszystkim poradzi. Jeszcze bardziej się zamknie i wtedy nic już od niego nie wyciągniemy. 

\- Jeśli tak pan uważa… Będę tam do was zaglądał, jakby co to oczywiście jestem do pańskiej dyspozycji.

-Dziękuję…

Przez resztę dnia Dean mało co się odzywał. Gdy Sam zaczynał o cokolwiek pytać, czy zaczynać rozmowę ten sprawnie się wymigiwał.

Następnego dnia zgodnie z wcześniejszymi ustaleniami Dean znów spróbował stanąć. Efekt był podobny do tego z poprzedniego dnia, ale Sam był w przeciwieństwie do Deana optymistycznie nastawiony. Chcąc pocieszyć brata ciągle mówił, że to normalne, że minie trzeba tylko próbować i się nie poddawać. Dean miał już wszystkiego dość, ale postawa brata zaczęła dodawać mu otuchy. Po kilku dniach od pierwszej próby wstawania Dean już prawie samodzielnie dawał radę ustać przez jakieś 5 sekund na własnych nogach. Gdy Sam po raz pierwszy puścił brata, a ten nie osunął się był dla nich jednym z najszczęśliwszych momentów. Dean ucieszył się jak dziecko na ten mały krok ku zdrowiu. 

Z czasem stanie stało się już normalną czynnością i nadszedł czas by zacząć chodzić  
Dean opierał się na bracie odciążając zagipsowaną nogę. Na początku prowadzał go tylko do łazienki i z powrotem do łóżka, ale z każdym dniem dystans się zwiększał, ale i tak nie dalej niż do końca korytarza. Dean nie dawał rady na większe odległości oddalić się od sali bo nazbyt się męczył. Zastygłe, zanikłe prze ten miesiąc mięśnie trzeba było na nowo nadrobić, co nie przychodziło mu z łatwością. Starał się nie forsować za nadto by nie pogorszyć swojego stanu, ale czuł ogromna chęć powrotu do zdrowia, która niebezpiecznie go nakręcała. Sam nie pozwalał mu na więcej niż na to co brat mógł wytrzymać. Dean sam nie chciał przyznać się do tego, że czegoś nie mógł zrobić, że nie dawał sobie z czymś rady, zawsze w takich chwilach budziła się jego natura, która mówiła mu, że trzeba to przezwyciężyć. Sam widząc to zawsze uspokajał i pocieszał brata, mówił mu, że nic się nie dzieje, że potrzebuje czasu i wróci do kondycji sprzed wypadku. Dean a zamiast to motywować jeszcze bardziej to dołowało. Ta niemoc była dla niego jak kara, na którą nie zasługiwał. 

 

Rehabilitacja w połączeniu z lekami, troskliwą opieką Sama, dobrym odżywianiem zaczęła przynosić oczekiwane efekty. 

Lekarz po tygodniu postanowił wypuścić Winchestera do domu. Dean bardzo cieszył się z powrotu wyjścia ze szpitala. Miał serdecznie dosyć bezczynnego leżenia w łóżku nudząc się z każdym dniem coraz bardziej czy spacerując, jeśli spacerem można było nazwać przejście maksymalnie 10 metrów, opierając się jak stary dziadek o balkonik.

Około12:00 Sam miał zabrać brata ze szpitala jednak lekarz wyszedł im na przeciw. Dean leżał na łóżku ubrany w czarną koszulkę i szerokich wręcz za dużych na niego dresach (ale tylko w takich mieścił się gips). Obok leżała pomięta koszula szpitalna , którą ten miał jeszcze przed chwilą na sobie Chłopak delikatnie by nie naciągnąć szwów ani nie wyrwać sączka zsunął nogi poza łóżko, siadając przy tym. Sam w tym czasie pakował rzeczy brata. Rozległ się dźwięk pukania do drzwi. 

-Proszę - Dean odpowiedział po czym usłyszał skrzypienie drzwi. Lekarz wszedł do pokoju lekko stukając obcasami swoich garniturowych butów.

-Jak się pan ma ?-Doktor oparł się o ramę łóżka.

-Świetnie, wychodzę na wolność... Dean uśmiechnął się przeczesując ręką grube, gęste blond włosy.  
Sam skończył pakować rzeczy brata i rzucił zielonkawą torbę na krzesło.

\- To dobrze- Lekarz położył Dean' owi rękę na ramieniu i spojrzał z rozbawieniem w oczach na chłopaka- Teraz wystarczy, że zdejmę panu szwy ,dren , wenflon i może pan iść.- Deanowi z ust zniknął uśmiech a w oczach zawitało lekkie rozczarowanie. – Jak zdejmę panu szwy dziś, to nie będzie pan musiał tu wracać, aż do czasu ściągnięcia gipsu. Dean z ogromną niechęcią przytaknął. Sam wskazał kciukiem na drzwi i szybko się ulotnił. 

\- Pozwoli pan ... Lekarz chwycił rękę chłopaka i zaczął zdejmować plastikowy przedmiot, po czym odkaził rankę i zakleił platerem. Następny w kolejce był dren. Lekarz poprosił by ten się położył , co Dean posłusznie choć z niechęcią uczynił. 

-Może pan poczuć dyskomfort i szczypanie -Lekarz zaczął powolnym ruchem wyciągać plastikową rurkę. Dean odczuwał każdy ruch lekarza dokładnie tak jak ten to chwilę temu opisał. Nieznacznie cierpiąc przymknął oczy i ułożył usta w lekki grymas. Wyczekiwał z utęsknieniem chwili pozbycia się tego cholerstwa z jego ciała.  
Dean czując jak wyczekiwana chwila następuje odetchnął z ulgą i otwarł oczy. Spojrzał na ranę z której wypłynął cienki stróżek krwi.

-Proszę się tym nie przejmować, przez jakiś czas może się z tej rany sączyć krew, wiec proszę zmieniać opatrunek. Dean przytaknął nie odrywając wzroku od rąk doktora, które właśnie nakładały grubą warstwę gazy na ranę po czym przykleja ja do ciała plastrem.

-Dobrze zostały nam tylko szwy. Dean przygotowany na kolejną dawkę niezbyt przyjemnych zabiegów, zsunął dresy na podbrzusze tuż nad linią bokserek odsłaniając cały bandaż , zakrywał wielką ranę pooperacyjną. Doktor rozciął go przemył ranę i przystąpił do wyciągania szwów. Ściąganie ich było biorąc pod uwagę wyjmowanie drenu to była istna przyjemność. Chłopak tylko przy większych szarpnięciach przymykał powieki. Lekarz po ok. 15 minutach zakończył zabieg i owinął brzuch Deana nowym bandażem. Lekarz rzucił mu minę w stylu "Byłeś bardzo dzielny" i pozbierał swoje narzędzia i pozostałości po opatrunkach , po czym wyszedł na chwile do gabinetu. Dean nasunął sobie koszulkę na brzuch i usiadł na łóżku. Gdy Smith wyszedł do sali wślizgnął sie Sam.

-Jak tam?- Sam podszedł bliżej brata.

-Dobrze, lekarz usunął co miał usunąć i wyszedł, ale zaraz wróci. A ty co tu robisz? Myślałem, że zaczekasz na zewnątrz.

\- Żeby lekarz powiedział wszystko tylko tobie...? Mógłbyś mnie okłamywać co do twojego stanu zdrowia, nakazów i zakazów. Nie ma tak dobrze. Ja już cię znam, nawet z gipsem pojechałbyś teraz na łowy.

-Przesadzasz...- Chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie z żartobliwym gniewem. Lekarz wszedł do pokoju z plikiem dokumentów w ręce.

\- Więc tak, tutaj ma pan wypis- Doktor zaczął podawać Deanowi poszczególne dokumenty- tutaj recepty na leki przeciwbólowe i inne, proszę przestrzegać zaleceń co do nich... Jeśli chodzi o wskazania, niech pan wstaje tylko gdy jest to konieczne, dużo śpi i odpoczywa, nie pić alkoholu i brać systematycznie leki. My się widzimy na zdjęciu gipsu za 2 tygodnie w czwartek, ale gdyby coś się działo, co by pana… panów- Spojrzał ukradkiem na Sama-zaniepokoiło proszę przyjechać. - Dean cały czas tylko przytakiwał nie słuchając za bardzo lekarza. Sam jednak słuchał bardzo uważnie by potem w domu, a właściwie w motelu dobrze zając się swoim marudzącym, wiecznie się sprzeciwiającym podopiecznym.

Gdy lekarz zakończył swoją litanie zakazów i nakazów uścisnął dłoń Samowi i Deanowi po czym pożegnał się i wyszedł z sali zostawiając przed drzwiami wózek uprzednio dając Samowi dyskretny znak by do samochodu Dean nie szedł pieszo bo nie da sobie rady z tak dużą odległością.

Blondyn już podnosił się gdy Sam wjechał do pokoju wózkiem.

-Chyba jaja sobie robisz... - Przesłał bratu lekceważące spojrzenie, ale chłopak nie poddał się. Podjechał bliżej do brata i stanął z rękami założonymi na piersi. Dean nie zareagował , dalej spoglądał na brata. Sammy wskazał otwarta dłonią na wózek i czekał na jego reakcję. Dean widząc, że tej walki nie wygra powoli zsunął się na wózek. Sam pomógł mu usiąść, położył plik dokumentów i torbę na jego kolanach i wywiózł go ze szpitala.

Dean wreszcie, od tylu tygodni mógł odetchnąć powietrzem, które dla niego pachniano wolnością. Sam podwiózł go do auta. Dean widząc swoją ukochaną dziecinkę uśmiechnął się ukazując zęby. Na jego twarzy widniało szczęście, od razu zaczął rozglądać za jakimiś ewentualnymi śladami wypadku. Auto było w idealnym stanie. Oczywiście Deana bolało to, że ktoś dotykał jego dziecinkę, ale cieszył się, że przynajmniej jest cała i wygląda tak jak powinna.  
Sam otworzył drzwi pasażera i pomógł bratu wsiąść. Dean pogłaskał ukochany samochód po desce rozdzielczej i włączył jedną ze swoich ulubionych kaset. Po chwili we wnętrzu samochodu zaczęło rozbrzmiewać Hot blooded - Foreginer'a. Chłopcy odjechali spod szpitala w stronę motelu, w którym się zatrzymali.

Bracia pomimo stania w korku po 20 minutach dotarli do motelu. Sam zaparkował i wysiadł z samochodu. Dean otworzył drzwi i wystawił zdrową nogę. Sam podszedł do brata chwycił go i pomógł wysiąść. Dobrze, że auto zaparkowane była blisko ich pokoju bo Dean nie dawał zbytnio rady trzymać się na własnych nogach bez pomocy Sama. Od siedzenia w samochodzie w takiej ściśniętej pozycji mięśnie w nodze trochę ścierpły, a drugą zagipsowaną kończyna nie dało się ruszać. Dean opierając się na ramieniu Sama dokuśtykał do pokoju. Sam od razu usadowił brata na łóżku, po czym wyszedł po rzeczy pozostawione w aucie. Gdy wrócił o dziwo został brata siedzącego w tym samym miejscu. Samuel odłożył rzeczy na stół po czym podszedł do brata by pomóc mu zdjąć buty. Dean położył się.

\- Dean, ok?- Sam zaczął się martwić o brata bo ten był nienaturalnie spokojny i stonowany. 

\- W porządku, jestem tylko zmęczony.- Sam spojrzał z troską na brata, bał sie, że coś jest z nim nie tak. Miał świadomość, że brat jest jeszcze słaby, ale to ,że się do tego przyznał i to, że był tak zmęczony po przejściu zaledwie kilku metrów powodowało, że Sammy bardzo się o niego martwił. 

\- To się zdrzemnij, a jak się obudzisz to może coś zjesz? 

-Ok... Nie budź mnie, dobra?

Dean gdy tylko zamknął oczy od razu zasnął. Sam nakrył brata kocem i korzystając z tego, że brat śpi i szybko się nie obudzi, pojechał do apteki i przydrożnego baru.

Gdy wrócił widok jaki zastał lekko go zszokował. Dean leżał na łóżku skulony , cały spocony i blady. Drżał i to najwyraźniej nie z zimna, w końcu był przykryty grubym kocem. Zaciskał nerwowo dłonie na pościeli. Sammy rzucił torby i podbiegł do niego. Ten mamrotał coś przez sen kręcąc się i szamocząc. 

\- Dean, Dean, obudź się...- Sam delikatnie zaczął szarpać brata za ramię. Nie dał się jednak tak łatwo obudzić. Dopiero gdy Sam wrzasnął na niego jednocześnie go szarpiąc ten obudził się i od razu podniósł do pozycji siedzącej.

-Ał...- Dean jęknął naciągając ranę na brzuchu.

-Nic ci nie jest?- Dean opadł z powrotem na poduszki ,głośno dysząc.

\- Nie... - przejechał dłonią po twarzy.

-Co się dzieje?- Sam usiadł na łóżku- Co ci się śniło? To samo co w szpitalu, tak? - Sam miał głos pełny troski, ten którego Dean tak nie lubił, bo zawsze zwiastował ckliwą braterską rozmowę...

-Wypadek... huk wgniatanej blachy, ból, łamanie kości, rozszarpywanie od środka, - Chłopak przełknął ślinę- to jak uderzam głową i wszystko przed oczami zachodzi mi czarną mgłą. Wszystko to wróciło.-Na twarzy Deana widniał smutek i strach, Sam widząc to wiedział, że musi zareagować by ten jeszcze bardziej się nie podłamał na zdrowiu psychicznym.

-Spokojnie, będzie dobrze- Sam był zdziwiony reakcją brata, to od zawsze on był tym silniejszym ,wytrwalszym , odpowiedzialnym, starszym bratem, a teraz ledwo się trzymał  
\- Jesteś rozpalony- Sam dotknął brata dłonią w czoło - musisz się uspokoić.

Dean odepchnął rękę brata i wziął głęboki oddech.

\- A teraz mi wszystko dokładnie opowiedz. 

-Nie chcę o tym mówić, ok?

-Proszę nie ukrywaj tego przede mną tak jak kiedyś pobytu w piekle. Nie duś tego w sobie daj sobie pomóc. Widzę ,że jesteś spięty, ale musisz się rozluźnić i wszystko mi opowiedzieć, ulżysz sobie -Dean miał już dość tego tonu, który u Sama w połączeniu z jego szczenięcym wzrokiem był prawdziwym przekleństwem dla Deana.

-Nic ci nie będę opowiadał- W głosie Deana była aż nadto wyczuwalna toń rozdrażnienia- nie chcę mięć przed tobą tajemnic ale , nic ci nie opowiem... nie naciskaj. I nie patrz tak na mnie, bo się czuję jak bym by w psychiatryku.

-Wybacz- Sam jednak nie przestał patrzeć - Ale już ok, jestem tu przy tobie -Sam zwiesił wzrok- jesteś bezpieczny...- Sam podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Deana z politowaniem.-Jestem tu przy tobie i...

-Sam!- przerwał bratu-Idź po chusteczki bo zaraz się popłaczę... Stary dzięki za troskę, ale litości, zaraz mnie jeszcze przytulisz...

-Dobra, dobra, ale jakbyś chciał pogadać... To po to tu jestem...

Dean uśmiechnął się. Sam wstał i zaczął rozpakowywać zakupy.

-Kupiłem ci leki i po drodze jeszcze wstąpiłem do baru.-Sammy otworzył plastikowe pudełko, w którym znajdowały się tłuste kawałki bekonu i zrobione na nich jajka. Następnie podał je bratu razem z plastykowymi sztućcami. 

-Smacznego.-Dean z uśmiechem wziął pudełko i zaczął od razu jeść.  
Sam usiadł przy stole i również zabrał się za pałaszowanie śniadania. Dean z zamkniętymi oczami delektował się posiłkiem.

-Dawno nie miałem w ustach czegoś tak dobrego, w szpitalu mogłem liczyć jedynie na kanapki i dietetyczne zupki. Oszaleć można...

-Wiedziałem, że na takim jedzeniu długo nie wytrzymasz. Kupiłem ci jeszcze coś- Sam wstał i wyjął kolejne tym razem przeźroczyste pudełko z czymś kolorowym w środku.

\- Masz- Sam rzucił bratu pudełko. Dean widząc napis "pie" od razu się uśmiechnął.

-Witaj skarbie...-chłopak otworzył pakowanie i od razu zabrał się za jedzenie ciasta.

 

Chłopaki aż do późna siedzieli i gawędzili o wszystkim i o niczym, omijając tematy niewygodne dla nich obu. Koło północy udali się spać.

Następnego dnia bracia obudzili się koło 9:00. Młodszy wstał zaraz po przebudzeniu i poszedł do łazienki, podczas gdy starszy odpoczywał jeszcze po spaniu. Po paru minutach Samuel opuścił toaletę.

-Jak się czujesz? Sammy nastawił wodę na kawę i usiadł przy stole.

-Nieźle, ale żebra mnie bolą-Dean obejmował się za nie starając sie oddychać powoli by jak najmniej bolało.  
-Dam ci leki i będzie lepiej- Sammy chwycił buteleczkę i wyjął z niej 2 pigułki. Nalał wody, po czym podał bratu. Chłopak od razu zażył lekarstwa i położył się z powrotem czekając, aż zadziałają. Po kilku minutach gdy poczuł ich działanie zaczął wygrzebywać się z czeluści  
pościeli.

-Hej, hej , a ty gdzie?- Sammy poszedł szybkim krokiem do brata by zastopować jego zamiary.  
-Muszę iść się wykąpać i ogolić. Wyglądam jak Mojżesz...

Dean faktycznie zarósł na twarzy. Wąsy były tak długie, że spadały na wargi, a włosów od baczków nie szło rozróżnić.

-Dobra, ale Ci pomogę- Dean ignorując brata wstał o własnych siłach-Dean!

-Sam! -nie jestem niepełnosprawny, daj mi żyć- chłopak przeszedł obok brata kierując się do łazienki.

-Wiedziałem, że tak będzie.- Sam skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

-O czym mówisz? -Dean stanął i patrzył na brata przez ramię. 

-Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Jak tylko poczujesz się lepiej to nie będziesz leżał, odpoczywał czy korzystać z mojej pomocy. Znam Cię i wiem, że nie lubisz gdy się o ciebie troszczą, okazywania słabości czy proszenia o pomoc, ale Dean, wiele przeszedłeś i martwię się o Ciebie- Dean odwrócił się do brata zmieszany.

-Dzięki brat, jestem wdzięczny... -Dean podszedł do niego i poklepał go po ramieniu.

Po chwili jednak pokuśtykał w kierunku gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą zmierzał.

-A jak się ogolisz jak masz rękę w gipsie?

-Coś wymyślę. -Głos Deana niknął juz za drzwiami łazienki. Sam ruszył do gotującej się wody, zalał 2 kubki i usiadł z jednym z nich przy stole przed laptopem.

Po 15 minutach blondyn wyszedł z łazienki w nowym, starym image.

-Tak lepiej co? -Dean stanął w drzwiach-Hm?

Chłopak o dziwo wyszedł z toalety bez skazy na twarzy, bez ani jednego zacięcia.

-Lepiej, ale niezły był z Ciebie Mojżesz, ale on chyba nie był blondynem.

Dean uśmiechnął się bezdźwięcznie i chwycił kubek z kawą.

-A w ogóle jak ty żeś się ogolił?- Sam dalej dociekliwie starał się wyciągnąć jak bez sprawnej ręki się cały nie pokaleczył.

-Jak to jak? Twoją maszynką elektryczną. Dobrze leży nawet w zagipsowanej ręce.- Sam spojrzał z wyrzutem, ale też i rozbawieniem na brata.  
-Jakie plany na dziś?- Dean przysiadł się do stolika i zaczął wsypywać coraz to kolejne łyżeczki cukru do kubka.

-Ja pojadę zatankować, na zakupy i tak dalej, a ty leż tu i odpoczywaj.

-Cholera a już chciałem iść pobiegać. Kurde...-Dean uderzył ręką o udo.

-To nie jest śmieszne...-Dean uśmiechnął się znad kubka z kawą po czym rzucił bratu rozbawione spojrzenie.

-Trochę śmieszne... Dean uśmiechnął się znad kubka z kawą po czym rzucił się ostentacyjnie na łóżko.

Kolejne dni upływały podobnie, na przekomarzaniu się braci, licznych wybrykach Dean a doprowadzających Sam a do rozstroju nerwowego i nudzeniu się w pokoju motelowym.

W końcu nadszedł dzień którego Dean z utęsknieniem wyczekiwał. Dzień ściągnięcia z ręki i nogi gipsu. Dean był bardzo podekscytowany.

-Co się tak cieszysz?- Sam spytał obserwując jak brat wystukuje na kolanie rytm piosenki lecącej z radia- Smoke on the water. 

-Jak mi to zdejmą to wreszcie będę mógł prowadzić.-Dean pogładził deskę rozdzielczą

-Będziesz jak ci lekarz pozwoli- Dean spojrzał ze złością na brata po czym odwrócił wzrok tym samym wbijając go w krajobraz za oknem.

Gdy dojechali na miejsce Dean od razu wyszedł z auta i dokuśtykał o własnych siłach do gmachu szpitala. Sam dotrzymywał bratu kroku. Wchodząc przez rozsuwane drzwi skierowali się do rejestracji.

-Winchester- Dean zwrócił się do niskiej filigranowej blondynki siedzącej za ladą- byłem umówiony na zdjęcie gipsu.

-Winchester , Dean? A tak doktor czeka na pana w pokoju zabiegowym. I piętro pokój 3 na lewo.

Dean uśmiechnął się kokietująco do kobiety, na co ona zawstydzona spuściła wzrok, uśmiechając się i rumieniąc. Bracia ruszyli ku windzie. Po chwili dotarli pod pokuj. Sam zapukał, a drzwi otworzył dobrze im znany siwawy mężczyzna.

-Zapraszam- lekarz usunął się z przejścia wskazując ręką kozetkę w głębi pokoju.

-Zaczekam tutaj- Sam usiadł na fotelu naprzeciwko sali. Dean przytaknął i wszedł do środka. Usiadł na wskazanym przez doktora miejscu. Mężczyzna podszedł do pacjenta i oparł się tłem o biurko.

-Jak się pan miewa?- Lekarz zaczął wpisywać coś do karty.

-Dobrze, cieszę się, że w końcu się tego pozbędę- Dean pogładził się po zagipsowanym udzie. 

-Rozumiem, że noszenie gipsu nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych .

-Ani trochę…- lekarz założył rękawiczki i przysunął sobie małe krzesełko na kółkach bliżej chłopaka.

-Więc zacznijmy od nogi- Lekarz chwycił pilnik i zaczął mocować się ze skorupą. Poszło mu to gładko. Przez jego ruchy przemawiały lata doświadczenia. Z ręką poszło równie prosto. Po kilku minutach po gipsie nie było śladu, a chłopak mógł na dobre opuścić szpital.  
Podziękował więc jeszcze raz lekarzowi i lekko kulejąc wyszedł z sali. Sam widząc brata wstał i podszedł do niego. 

\- I jak tam?- Sam popatrzył na brata z troską.

-Wszystko ok. Jestem sprawny i mogę prowadzić…

\- Na pewno? Słabą masz jeszcze tą nogę.

-Nie na tyle by nie móc prowadzić- Dean rzucił bratu szelmowski uśmiech i ruszył do wyjścia. 

Po chwili byli już przy samochodzie. Dean stanął do strony kierowcy i wyciągnął rękę w stronę w stronę brata. 

-Kluczyki- Sam zmieszał się i wyjął je z kieszeni kurtki.

-Jedno szarpnięcie autem- Sam zatrzymał rękę przed podaniem bratu kluczyków- nie zmienienie biegów, albo podejrzane zachowanie koniec zabawy, zamieniamy się, jasne?  
Dean zabrał bratu kluczyki i wsiadł. 

Dean prowadził jak zwykle, tylko, że z o wiele większym uśmiechem niż zwykle. Nastawił radio na piosenkę Boba Seger’ a- Night moves i zaczął wystukiwać jej rytm o kierownicę. Dojechali do motelu, wymeldowali się i ruszyli w drogę na polowanie, o którym Dean marzył już od czasów wyjścia ze szpitala.  
Braci wsiedli do auta i ruszyli przed siebie zostawiając za sobą złe wspomnienia z minionego czasu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROSZĘ O KOMENTARZE :-)


End file.
